


Corn Maze Daze

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Free!
Genre: !plus size reader, F/M, Heavy set reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: Halloween: a time for candy, friends and running for your life in a corn maze? Yikes.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Tachibana Makoto/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Corn Maze Daze

"Makoto! Please stop! We lost him awhile back!" The tall brunette swimmer heard your pleas and harsh, ragged breath as he slowed down the run he broke out into ten minutes ago when a clown jumped out of the stalks of corn making the scared swimmer flip his shit and practically drag you behind him in his attempt to run away.

"I-I'm so sorry (your name)-chan, it was just too scary, he had a knife! I thought he was going to hurt us!" Makoto looked down at you as you put your hands on your knees and tried to catch your poor breath as he rubbed your back gently.

"It's okay Mako-kun, you're just protecting me like a wonderful boyfriend should." You lifted your heavy set form back up and sent him a wink. Even with the darkness surrounding the both of you, you can still make out a slight blush on his cheeks in the dim lights set up along the corn maze.

"Let's walk now, I promise I'll be braver and not run." You saw him puff his chest out a bit making you giggle at his actions.

"You're already so brave to do this with me Makoto." His large hand enveloped your smaller one as you both made a turn and came to a split passage in the corn.

Yes, you somehow convinced Makoto to go with you to a notorious corn maze in the neighboring town. It was the spooky season and you always loved a good fright, but Mako on the other hand...not so much, but once he saw those puppy dog eyes of yours, he caved and went along with you.

It was fun for you as the both of you got scared with the actors that jumped out at random times in the endless abyss of corn stalks. Makoto would hug tightly to your soft form and huddle next to you as you progressed through the maze, but that clown set him off which was fine, but chunky girls and running don't really mix well.

"Really? Back at this thing again, I guess the left side wasn't the right choice." You puffed out your cheeks and Makoto chuckled at your pout, his arm wrapping around your plush waist as he guided you to the right side of the split fork.

As fast as Makoto's smile appeared, it vanished as he heard a loud 'bang' once they turned the corner.

"(Your name), come and play~" You tensed up as you heard your name being called through the tall stalks of corn. You huddled closer to Makoto a bit freaked out. You didn't know anybody working at this haunted corn maze, so there's no way they should know you by name.

"S-stay close (Your name)-chan, I'll protect you." His grip on your soft waist tightened as he pulled you flush up against his firm body, the two of you continuing your trek through the maze.

Your name continued to be thrown out at random times as the both of you made your way through the maze, it was occasionally accompanied by various laughter and ominous sounds that chilled you to the bone.

"Makoto! I can see the exit!" You pointed excitingly as you saw the exit from this creepy corn maze and almost launched your chunky form into a run to get out as quick as possible, but held yourself back.

Just as you said that, a figure appeared out of the stalks, right in front of your precious escape with something big in their hands. Both of you stopped automatically at the sight as the creepy figure pulled a string and a loud sound invaded your ears.

You figured out the thing in its hands was a chainsaw. The figure suddenly screamed your name so loud, you heard it over the roar of the chainsaw as it started charging at the two of you.

"MAKOTO!" You screamed his name as you clutched his hand and tried to drag him backwards the way you just came only to have him not budge.

"Whatever you do (your name), don't let go." You were about to question him only to have him haul your chunky self over his shoulder and charge straight towards the figure charging towards you getting ready to hack you both up.

Even though all you could see were the stalks whizzing by as Makoto ran not to mention your boyfriends nice ass, you could hear the chainsaw blaring getting louder and louder by the second as you screamed in a panic since well, there wasn't much you could do as you clutched the back of his shirt.

Suddenly, you were jerked to the right as a sudden invasion of corn stalks started hitting you in various places on your body as you made noises at the unexpected beating only to appear out of the stalks once more and through the exit and past the barn and pumpkin patch and out to the parking lot where you were set down gently next to your car.

"Are you okay (Your name)-chan?" You felt Makoto brush off dirt and stalk shells off your body as you only nodded and blushed at his actions.

"T-that was very brave off you Mako-kun." You gently grasped his hands as a blush of his own appeared on his face. "I-it said your name, I didn't want it to hurt you so I had to do something."

"Well, you didn't have to carry my big butt all the way here, I probably slowed you down." He just shook his head. "You were fine (your name), light as a feather to me and besides I like your softness in my arms." You smiled and tugged him down by his jacket as you planted a kiss on his lips.

He smiled into the soft kiss as his arms wrapped around you, pulling your form closer to his as he deepened the kiss. You adored Makoto, loving you for you and protecting you from freaks inside scary corn mazes. You'd be sure to reward him later tonight once you got home.

**\---In the corn maze---**

"Did you see the way Makoto protected (your name)-chan like that?! That was so awesome!" Nagisa put down the chainsaw he used and thrown the mask off as Rei appeared out of the corn stalks.

"I did and I also got it on camera like you wanted me to, now can we please get out of this dirty corn maze?" Rei handed the excited blond the video camera as he jumped around in victory.

"Always such a party pooper Rei, but fine I guess we can."

"Finally." The bluenette sighed.

"We have to show Haru this first though!" Nagisa sped off excited to show the mackerel lover how Makoto turned into a fearless protector.

Let's just say after Haru saw it and told Makoto and (your name) who was behind the whole chainsaw chasing incident, they both decided to pay Rei and Nagisa a nice 'visit'.


End file.
